Residences and businesses are using colored, color changing, and mode changing lighting more often. It is desirable or necessary to control such lighting to create “scenes” (e.g., for holidays), create aesthetically appealing lighting, etc. However, creating, storing, and applying such specialized lighting control can be time intensive and expensive. Further, it is typical for residences and businesses to have security systems for alerting emergency personnel to an emergency situation or requesting emergency services (e.g., police, fire department, etc.). Often such systems communicate directly with a third party monitoring service which, in turn, communicates with 9-1-1 services. Security systems often include control of local audio devices (e.g., sirens) and lighting devices (e.g., strobe lights) as well as communication devices.